batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mc dark knight 2013
Hi Hi Mc dark knight 2013 thank you for letting me know about the issue with the Lady Arkham page. I just put the page on medium protection so it's protected. If the page still continues to have issues with this problem editor please let me know and I'll put in on high protection which means only admin editors like me and my friend User:Doomlurker can edit the page. But I'm trying to avoid that because I want editors like yourself to still be able to edit the page. I'll keep an eye on the page to because if the this editor that is causing problems is basically putting fan fiction on this certain page that is basically a form of vandalism so if you notice that continue please let me know because I'll block that certain editor from the site. If you have any questions or need any more help just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Update Hi Mc dark knight 2013 I wanted to update you and let you know I blocked that editor who has been giving you problems on the Lady Arkham Page and I also put the Lady Arkham page on full admin protection since it's seems to be a high source of vandalism recently. I give it a week on full admin protection and then lower the protection back down. So just give it a week and if you want you can go back to editing that page. Hope all is well and talk to you later and as always if you have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Update Hi Mc dark knight 2013 wanted to update you and let you know I blocked those 2 vandalism editors you told me about so their off the site. Also I passed along your thank you message/kind regards to Princess Nightmoon for helping out with dealing with the vandal editors on the Lady Arkham. It's good to know that their is another good editor to help you out when it comes to the telltale pages. Overall always happy to help you out and as always if you ever need any help just let me know. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Update Hi Mc dark knight 2013 I lowered the protection of of the Lady Arkham page so you can now edit the page. If you need any help or have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Games While there are still pages of Telltale related info left that have yet to be collected can you also work on the pages related to the Arkham games that are still stubs.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:00, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Black Mask Arkham Games Hi Mc dark knight 2013 the Black Mask (Arkhamverse) Page should be the only page that focuses on the characters history in the Arkham Games. So I deleted the other page that focused on the character. I'm happy you let me know about this issue because you are right having both of those pages on the site would only bring confusion to viewers on the site looking for information on the character. If you need any help or have any questions just let me know and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 Update Hi Mc dark knight 2013 thank you for letting me know about the vandalism editor problem I officially blocked him so he should no longer be a problem on the site and bothering you as well. Blocking the editor should hopefully solve the problem. If you have any questions or need any help just let me know and I'll be happy to help. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Hi Hi Mc dark knight 2013 thank you for letting me know about the User:Comicguru01 I reviewed the edit and I found that very inappropriate and should not be on the site at all so I blocked that user. Thank you for letting me know about the issue and good job on fixing the edit that vandal user did as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12